


i come alive, you stay all night

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Degradation, Johnny is mean, M/M, Omega Taeyong, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: johnny was so kind.so how the hell did taeyong end up on his knees, wearing nothing but a collar, skimpy panties, and thigh highs in front of him?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 281
Collections: Anonymous





	i come alive, you stay all night

**Author's Note:**

> degradation  
> johnny is mean  
> pussy omega taeyong   
> if something seems unrealistic it’s fan fiction!! :)

johnny was a fever dream of an alpha to look at. in all his sexy glory, he was also fucking amazing. he was very much so had one of the kindest heart taeyong had ever met. johnny was one of those alphas that looked like he’d be some frat boy jock, but in reality he was sweet and a gentle soul. 

johnny was so kind. 

so how the hell did taeyong end up on his knees, wearing nothing but a collar, skimpy panties, and thigh highs in front of him? 

taeyong was breathless. 

the man had his hand wrapped in a thick metal chain that he connected to taeyong’s collar. occasionally tugging to hear taeyong’s moan. 

“you’re just a little whore aren’t you?” johnny asks, he brings his fingers down and hooks them beneath taeyong’s chin. “begging to be touched like the needy omega slut you are.”

taeyong choked out a moan, making johnny chuckle. “you like that? how would the student council feel to know their strict little president is a whiny bitch on his knees?”

“f-fuck,” taeyong manages, the words make johnny smirk. 

“no cursing, pet,” the alpha tugged the chain and brought taeyong closer to him. the older man’s foot shifted to press against taeyong’s leaking pussy, lifting slightly to apply pressure. “if you wanna be a good boy for me, you’d listen, but instead all you’re doing is whining and grinding against me like a bitch in heat.”

the words made the tears that had gathered in the omegas eyes fall down his cheeks. 

“what’s the safe word?” johnny asks him, easing the hold on the chain. 

“red,” taeyong replies, “i’m green, please touch me.”

johnny’s foot presses harder into his pussy, and the omega grinds into it. “does kitty deserve to be touched by me?”

“yes master, he does,” taeyong nods. he shamelessly tries to gain more friction from johnny’s foot, but he pulls it away suddenly. 

“get between my legs,” johnny orders, and taeyong immediately crawls and places his body between johnny’s legs, his hands coming up and settling on the space of the couch in front of johnny’s crotch. “suck master off, then if you’re good i will fuck you. no coming.”

taeyong nods quickly and reaches his hands towards the zipper of johnny’s pants, only to be stopped. “pets don’t use their hands. use your mouth.”

the boy in front of him went breathless, then nodded once. he brought his mouth to the top of the alpha’s jeans and tugged so they would unbutton. the zipper was stuck though, so taeyong let a little bit of frustration tears out. johnny pets his hair and coaxes him to calm down. taeyong tried again and this time it comes all the way down. 

“i’ll do the rest,” johnny says. he takes out his dick and shoves his pants down so taeyong can wrap his mouth around it. 

he starts off with small kitten licks, then slowly begins to mouth at the tip. johnny groans and laces his hands through taeyong’s hair. eventually the boy finally wraps his mouth all the way around and slowly bobs his head. 

feeling a little teasing, he lets his teeth glide against a vein on the alpha’s dick making johnny grab his hair tighter and roll his hips into taeyong’s mouth. he lets out a small whimper and feels his pussy twitch. 

the longer he sucks off johnny, the more it hurts to hold in his orgasm. johnny hums and pushes taeyong’s head down again, this time it’s unpreventable for the orgasm that ripples through his body and he releases, ruining his panties. johnny hasn’t noticed that he came in his panties, and pulls taeyong’s head back. 

“mouth open,” taeyong goes slack and lets johnny pump himself until he’s releasing his own cum all over his tongue and a little bit on his cheekbones as well. “good boy.”

taeyong shakes his head.

johnny hums, “and why not?”

“couldn’t hold it in…” taeyong whimpers, “m’ sorry, master.”

“so my little pet came without permission?” johnny asked. taeyong nodded quickly and nudged his head against johnny’s thigh. 

“m’ very sorry,” taeyong cried, “i-it was too much.”

johnny places a hand in taeyong’s hair, “i should be mad at you but it’s so cute that you came untouched.” 

taeyong looks up with sparkling eyes and cocks his head to the side. “o-oh.” johnny unclips the chain from taeyong’s collar and tosses it to the side. 

the alpha man helps taeyong into his lap and places a hand over his crotch, “so wet, let’s get these off, hm?”

before he could say anything, johnny pulls his panties up and the wet fabric rubs against his aching pussy, making johnny smirk when the omega whines. he pulled a little harder so they would tighten, giving him a wedgie from how much he’s pulling it. 

“mm,” taeyong whines, “m-master, please touch me.”

his master quickly changes their position so taeyong is against the couch and johnny is standing above him. he slides taeyong’s panties down his legs and throws them off somewhere, taeyong now fully exposed minus the thigh highs. 

johnny presses kisses on taeyong’s thin thighs, nibbling a little and sucking so hickies would form. taeyong groaned at the pleasure, going to bring his hand down to touch himself but johnny grabs his wrist and pins it to the couch. 

“don’t touch yourself,” he growled, and taeyong nodded rapidly, grinding his hips to the couch, but not getting any friction. the alpha gets closer to his cunt and brings his free hand to rub his clit. the actions makes taeyongs eyes roll back. 

“please, m-master,” taeyong choked out, “please, please.” johnny clicks his tongue and slides a finger into his hole, slightly rubbing the g-spot. taeyong rolls against his fingers. 

“be patient, whore,” johnny fires, and taeyong stops his movements. “good omega.”

he adds a second finger, this time the stretch making taeyong pant— johnny’s fingers were so fucking thick and long. taeyong’s petite hands were so skinny. but johnny always knew how to please him, he looked up at taeyong, “do you wanna use a condom?”

“i’m on the pill,” taeyong says, “n-no, i don’t want to.”

“okay then,” johnny reaches behind him and grabs the lube bottle, coating his fingers and sticking three into him. “i don’t wanna hurt you.”

“i don’t c-care if it hurts,” the omega whines, he cries out at the stretch of three fingers and grabs johnny’s shoulders. 

“you will care when you can’t walk for three days,” johnny chuckles darkly, “you still gotta see your little workers of the student council.”

“o-oh, fuck,” taeyong calls out, “don’t talk about that while you’re fingering me.” 

johnny takes his free hand and lightly slaps taeyong’s ass, “what did i say about cursing?”

taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, “s-sorry master.”

johnny adds a fourth finger and brings his head closer, licking the omegas clit. the act makes taeyong almost slam his legs closed, “m-master, a-again.”

the alpha continues to finger and eat him out until taeyong is a shaking leaf beneath him, “i-i’m close, god please master let me come.”

“do it,” johnny says, and taeyong wastes no time before he’s squirting all over johnny’s fingers and tongue, johnny licking some of it up. he brings taeyong into a heated kiss and lets taeyong taste himself. “bet you think you taste so good, hm? right my little omega?”

taeyong nods rapidly and digs his fingers deeper into johnny’s shoulders and savors their kiss for as long ass he can. johnny’s fingers make their way back into him and johnny begins to kiss down his neck and leave marks around his collar, the omega whines. 

“where t-they can’t see,” taeyong tried, but johnny continues and sucks a large and dark onto into his collar bone. he whines and grinds softly into johnny’s fingers. 

after a little more hickies on his chest and neck, johnny licks his nipple and sucks on it, taeyong lets a pitchy moan out and grips the alpha’s hair, “alpha please fuck me.”

“oh all you had to do was ask,” johnny smirked, he pulled away and took his fingers out, making taeyong’s pussy feel empty. he was laid down, then johnny added a copious amount of lube and slowly slid in. 

taeyong slightly winced at the stretch, but it immediately turned into pleasure as johnny rammed right into him, “god omega you take me so fucking well.”

he reaches a hand to stifle the moans that poured from his mouth, but johnny grabbed his hand, “you had no problem being loud before, show me what you got baby.”

the omega whines loudly when johnny splays a hand across his chest to hold him down,  _ god  _ he felt so tiny. johnny’s hand splayed almost the size of his chest. he felt small and he  _ loved  _ it. taeyong reaches his nimble fingers and slightly grabs hold behind the alpha’s back. “like feeling small…” taeyong gasps out, johnny rubbing right against his g-spot. 

“yeah? like feeling like you’re gonna get split in two?” johnny teases, “everything about you is so small, so little and easy to taint. do you like that?”

“y-yes, more than anything,” taeyong whines, “alpha is so big, yongie is so small.”

“my small baby,” johnny coos.

the bigger man slides out and rubs the head of his cock against taeyong’s clit, making him mewl. “master please fill me.” 

taeyong feels so much, his eyes wrench shut and his breathing going shallow.  _ he loves it so much.  _ johnny slips back in and fucks him harder than before. he uses one of his hands to play with taeyong’s swollen nipple, punching it to make taeyong squirm beneath him. 

“come on, you’re doing so well, omega,” johnny praises, “taking so well like the good omega slut you are.”

taeyong once again feels the heat pool in his stomach, his heart picking up speed as he gets closer to what would be his third orgasm. 

“master i’m close again,” taeyong whimpers, “s-so close.” 

“me too, babe,” johnny leans down and presses a kiss against taeyong’s jaw, and offers a tug on the collar around his neck. “want me to come inside you?”

“y-yes,” taeyong says, his voice wavering from the pleasure. 

johnny lifts taeyong so he can sit back and taeyong can ride him. he knows how much taeyong loves it. the omega hides his face into johnny’s neck as he is lifted and slammed back into by johnny’s hands. “g-god alpha,  _ please  _ fill me up.”

they reconnect their lips in warm heat, taeyong moaning into the alpha’s mouth and biting johnny’s lip. johnny cups one of his hands on taeyong’s ass and squeezes it, then uses his other hand to keep them going. taeyong lets out a shaky breath when their lips part, and reaches his hand down to guide johnny’s to his his hair. 

the alpha gets the memo and tugs roughly at it, then while gripping it kisses taeyong again, sucking on his tongue. johnny stops his movements and taeyong whines, trying to get the friction going again. 

johnny holds him down though, “this is your punishment for coming earlier.”

“y-you said no punishment,” taeyong whines, and johnny lifted an eyebrow. 

“i said i wasn’t mad at you,” johnny replies, “now be a good whore and sit on my dick like you were made to.” he brings his large hands up taeyong’s body and plays with his nipples. 

“m-master,” taeyong gasped, “f-f- _ fu…” _

“do you wanna finish that word?” johnny says, pinching the small omegas nipples, “cause i don’t think you know i’ve told you not to curse like the good little  _ pet  _ you should be.”

taeyong allows tears to fall down his cheeks,  _ it was so hard.  _ johnny hummed, “what’s your color, babe?”

“g-green,” taeyong stutters out, “it feels so good.”

johnny slips his hand into taeyong’s small one and guides it between them, letting taeyong feel what’s stuffing him. “feel this, pretty? that’s your little pussy being stuffed by an alpha dick.”

“g-god,” taeyong chokes, “please come in me.”

johnny starts back up again, both of their orgasms being chased. 

“almost there, pretty,” johnny says, “a little longer.” he sucks onto taeyong’s neck, attacking him with more hickies, but taeyong is too fucked out to protest. he finally slows down, “come with me, omega.”

they come at the same time, taeyong moaning loudly at the sensation of johnny filling him up. johnny pulls out and stands the both of them up. 

he carries taeyong to the bathroom and runs him a bath, taeyong sleepily in his arms even when he gets into the water. 

johnny cleans him off fully, “good boy, yongie, so good for master, you’re so good.” he showers him in tons of praise and affection, “my tiny little omega, so good for me. you did so well.” 

taeyong is on cloud nine, he came three times and his body feels so tired, but johnny was so good to him, cleaning and showering him with affection and kisses. 

* * *

johnny was right that his dick would make him sore. when he walks into the student council meeting with his high turtle neck and a slight limp, doyoung whacks him and calls him out for it. 

“oh my god you whore!” doyoung cries, he tugs his collar, “did he fucking eat you?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!  
> ty for reading


End file.
